


Hard

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 20. “I was just calling to check on you.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hard

Rook clears his throat, as he reaches her voicemail again. “I was just calling to check on you.” He sighs, tears coming to his eyes. “Look, I know this hard for you, but please talk to me. I want to know what’s going on. You haven’t talked to any of the guys. And I know you may not want us there at her funeral or wake, but we deserve to be there. You may have lost a daughter, but we lost a friend, sister, and girlfriend.” His breath catches on the last two words. “Please call me back.” Pressing the red button on his phone screen, he leans his head against the wall, trying not to cry.

“Y/Ns mom still not getting back to you?” Ashleigh asks.  
He shakes his head, “Nothing. I don’t even know if we’ll get to know where she’s being buried. It already looks like we won’t be able to go to the funeral, and I have no doubt that she wouldn’t let us know that information either.”  
Ash hesitates, but speaks anyways. “I know, it’s hard loosing Y/N, but she just lost her daughter, her baby. This is hard on her.”  
“You don’t think we know that?” Rook scoffs, “We understand it’s hard, but we all lost Y/N too. And you don’t live here anymore Ash. You don’t understand how every night at one in the morning, Kells wakes up screaming and crying. Begging for Y/N and someone to kill him. Slim doesn’t sleep anymore, he stays in the bedroom with Kells every night. Ace won’t leave the living room other than to go to the bathroom and Baze is cooking and baking not stop trying to get his mind off it.”  
She doesn’t say anything, just leaves the hallway, leaving Rook by himself.


End file.
